


Hold me kowareru made

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Break Up, Chaptered, Cheating, Desperation, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21766993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Non te ne andare.”“Non me lo chiedere.”
Relationships: Akanishi Jin/Kamenashi Kazuya
Kudos: 2





	1. Nakanaide, hanasanai yo

**_ Nakanaide, Hanasanai yo _ **

****

****

Kamenashi era seduto sul divano. Teneva le gambe piegate contro il petto e nascondeva il viso fra le ginocchia.

Da quel poco che si vedeva, aveva indosso un’espressione severa, grave.

Jin era seduto poco distante, sul bracciolo di una delle poltrone. Non lo guardava; gli occhi erano puntati sul pavimento, come se avesse paura ad alzare la testa, paura ad affrontare lo sguardo dell’altro.

Kame aveva voglia di piangere, ma era come se non ci riuscisse; non sapeva se fosse per lo choc o perché forse in realtà non credeva davvero a quello che l’altro gli aveva appena detto... sapeva solo che le lacrime si rifiutavano di uscire.

Da quando Akanishi gli aveva detto che se ne sarebbe andato, che avrebbe debuttato come solista in America, gli sembrava fossero passate delle ore, e non solo pochi minuti.

Come se fosse stato colpito da un’onda, violenta ed implacabile. E lui, sommerso, non era stato ancora in grado di rispondere a quelle parole.

Quella parte del volto di Jin che riusciva a scorgere era solcata dalle lacrime. Non se ne diede nemmeno pena, perché era il momento di essere egoisti, di pensare a se stessi.

Di pensare che l’altro lo stava abbandonando, anche se forse non era del tutto vero.

“Dì qualcosa” sibilò, furente, ottenendo in risposta solo dei singhiozzi sommessi, perché Akanishi Jin detestava mostrarsi debole.

Si alzò di scatto, avvicinandosi a lui e facendo presa sulle sue spalle, con forza.

“Dimmi che non è vero, Jin. Per favore, dimmi che è uno scherzo” lo implorò, con la voce spezzata. Finalmente, il più grande alzò lo sguardo, per fissarlo negli occhi dell’altro.

Fu l’ultima conferma che serviva a Kame: non era uno scherzo, non stava sognando, non se lo stava immaginando.

Se ne sarebbe andato, e quello sguardo gli diceva che non c’era niente che avrebbero potuto fare per evitarlo.

“Mi dispiace, Kame” gli disse, con tono di voce roco, tentando stupidamente di mascherare il pianto.

Il più piccolo si accasciò, in ginocchio. Rimase assorto a guardarlo per qualche secondo, prima di appoggiargli la testa sulle gambe e cominciare pigramente ad accarezzargli una coscia.

Era così... _reale._ Il solo pensiero che di lì a poco persino la semplicità di quei gesti gli sarebbe stata negata, era troppo per essere sopportato.

“Non te ne andare” mormorò. Jin gli accarezzò la testa, mordendosi un labbro.

“Non me lo chiedere” rispose, in quello che era poco più che un sussurro. Alzò il viso di Kame, in modo tale da guardarlo negli occhi, e non attese che pochi secondi prima di baciarlo.

Scese dalla poltrona, mettendosi in ginocchio anche lui, prendendogli il viso fra le mani con forza, facendogli male.

Kame non riuscì a pensare più a niente, o comunque cercò d’impedirselo. In quel preciso istante, l’unica cosa di cui voleva avere contezza erano le mani di Jin su di se, il modo in cui la sua bocca invadeva la propria, il modo in cui lo teneva vicino, come se fosse lui quello destinato a scappare.

Si accorse a malapena di essere stato sbattuto con la schiena contro il pavimento, sussultò per il freddo solo per un attimo prima di lasciarsi di nuovo coinvolgere da quella spirale priva di un inizio e di una fine... c’era solo Jin, le sue mani, la sua bocca. Tanto bastava.

Quando il più grande gli sfilò i pantaloni, sfiorandogli inavvertitamente l’erezione, emise un gemito; flebile, ma sufficiente per far tornare brevemente il sorriso sul volto dell’altro.

Jin, dal canto suo, non aveva intenzione né voglia di perdersi in effusioni, in preliminari... aveva solo voglia di possedere Kame, in quel preciso istante, di rimarcare il fatto che fosse suo. Ne sentiva il bisogno, l’istinto.

Fece scivolare velocemente due dita in bocca all’altro, involontariamente lascivo, dopodiché le lasciò vagare sul suo petto, per il tempo necessario a giungere in mezzo alle sue gambe per cominciare a prepararlo.

Fu frettoloso, forse troppo, ma in quel momento non importava a nessuno dei due; le due dita divennero tre, poi Jin ebbe bisogno solo di pochi secondi per liberare la propria erezione dai pantaloni e dai boxer, prima di penetrare Kame con una spinta secca e decisa.

Quest’ultimo si morse un labbro; gli aveva fatto male, ma non gli interessava. Anzi, in un certo senso forse in quel momento aveva bisogno di quella violenza.

Era il segno più tangibile che potesse avere del fatto che, almeno in quel momento, Akanishi era lì con lui.

Cominciò a spingere dentro di lui, sempre più velocemente, con sempre più irruenza. Furono silenziosi per quanto la situazione lo permettesse; comunque, molto più del solito.

Non che Kame non fosse preso dalla situazione... trovava solo che quel silenzio, anche in quel frangente, riflettesse il suo stato d’animo.

Voleva essere esattamente lì dove stava, sul pavimento, a farsi prendere da Jin come se fosse una sua proprietà, senza rumori di sottofondo, solo quello della loro pelle, delle spinte, dei gemiti involontari che il più grande si lasciava sfuggire ad ogni spinta.

Lo sentì sfiorargli nuovamente l’erezione, per poi stringerla con più decisione e cominciare a muovere la mano in sincronia con ogni movimento dei suoi fianchi, della sua erezione dentro di lui.

Lo sentì venire, distintamente, e fu quanto gli bastava per raggiungere il limite a sua volta.

Rimasero immobili solo per qualche attimo, prima che il più grande si spostasse leggermente, sfilandosi con un’inutile delicatezza da lui e accasciandosi di fianco.

Entrambi fissavano il soffitto ansimando, continuando a tacere, perché il silenzio era l’ultima cosa in cui potevano rifugiarsi a quel punto.

Istintivamente Jin cercò la mano di Kame, stringendola fino ad avere le nocche interamente bianche.

“Mi mancherai. Ma... per me non cambia niente. Tu mi appartieni e io appartengo a te, che io sia qui in Giappone, in America o in qualsiasi parte del mondo. Il fatto che io me ne debba andare non cambia quello che provo per te” gli disse, voltandosi a guardarlo, accarezzandogli una guancia con la mano rimasta libera.

Kame si morse un labbro, sempre senza guardarlo.

“Nemmeno per me cambia qualcosa. Ma questo non significa che mi vada bene lasciarti andare” rispose, risoluto. Jin sospirò, allentando la presa sulla mano.

“Non è per sempre. Prima o poi tornerò e... a quel punto avremo tutto il tempo del mondo di fronte a noi” cercò di rasserenarlo, ma anche se non l’avesse conosciuto come in effetti lo conosceva, Kame sapeva che non era minimamente sereno nemmeno lui.

“Lo so, Jin. Anche perché se tu non ci sei... non riesco ad immaginare una cosa come un futuro. Non se non siamo insieme”

Il più grande si avvicinò di più, cingendolo con un braccio.

“Ma io ci sarò sempre” mormorò, con un mezzo sorriso a cui l’altro non credette.

Avrebbe voluto pensare che tutto sarebbe andato per il verso giusto.

Avrebbe voluto pensare che loro due fossero più forti di qualsiasi distanza geografica.

Ma c’era qualcosa dentro di lui che lo metteva in allerta, che gli diceva che non era così semplice come sembrava.

Quella sensazione di stare per perdere Jin, una voce nella sua testa che non riusciva a mettere a tacere e che, ne era sicuro, avrebbe continuato a tormentarlo per ogni attimo che avrebbe passato lontano da lui.

Avrebbe voluto rimanere lì, in quella stanza, su quel pavimento, con Jin; per sempre.

Ma sapeva che era il momento di rialzarsi.


	2. Aishiteru kara

**_ Aishiteru Kara _ **

Jin non ne poteva più di valigie.

Erano giorni che tirava fuori i vestiti dagli armadi, che impacchettava libri, cd... tutte le cose che possedeva, tutto quello che c’era in quella casa, che aveva accumulato negli anni.

Poi era stata la volta di tutte quelle cose che aveva comprato insieme a Kame, ma quelle non le aveva toccate. Avrebbe voluto portarle con sé, ma una parte di lui trovava più giusto che rimanessero lì, nella casa che condividevano.

E questo avrebbe evitato anche liti con il più piccolo su chi avrebbe dovuto tenere cosa; sarebbe stato squallido, gli sarebbe parsa una scena troppo da divorzio. E non aveva la minima intenzione di far sembrare la sua partenza un addio.

Durante quei giorni, Kamenashi aveva continuato a girare per casa, ogni tanto dandogli una mano a mettere cose in valigia, ma la maggior parte del tempo rimanendo seduto in disparte, a guardarlo.

Erano state delle settimane infernali.

Avevano ignorato la partenza di Jin, non ne avevano più parlato; continuavano a fare la solita vita, ma seguendo un tacito accordo entrambi si erano fatti più vicini: passavano insieme ogni attimo libero, per pochi che fossero, la sera andavano a letto e quasi ogni notte facevano sesso fino allo sfinimento, fino a cadere addormentati, senza dover essere preda dei propri pensieri.

Sarebbe partito il giorno dopo, e fra loro c’erano ancora troppe cose che non erano state dette.

Finì di sistemare le ultime cose, mentre Kame lo guardava, seduto sul letto. Lo fissò a sua volta, andando a sedersi accanto a lui e prendendogli la mano, cominciando a giocarci senza prestarvi troppa attenzione.

“Hai finito?” domandò il più piccolo, indicando le valigie con un cenno della testa. Akanishi annuì, mordendosi un labbro e voltandosi a guardarlo, non ricambiato.

Il più piccolo aveva lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, un’espressione severa sul volto.

Jin s’intristì; Kame, a differenza sua, non aveva versato una lacrima. Non avrebbe saputo come interpretare questo fatto. Che non volesse mostrarsi debole, che non ci riuscisse, che semplicemente non volesse piangere... gli avrebbe lasciato i suoi tempi, come aveva sempre fatto.

“Cosa ti va di fare?” gli domandò, stringendo la presa sulla mano. Il più piccolo scrollò le spalle, finalmente voltandosi a guardarlo.

Aveva un mezzo sorriso sul volto, un mezzo sorriso a cui Jin non credeva.

“Niente di particolare. Non credo che cambierebbe molto ormai qualsiasi cosa decidessimo di fare insieme” gli rispose, amaro.

Jin lo abbracciò, istintivamente.

Che lo volesse mostrare o meno, Kame soffriva. E sapere di essere la causa di quella sofferenza, lo faceva sentire ancora peggio di quanto già non si sentisse.

“Vorrei restare, lo sai. Vorrei rimanere qui accanto a te per sempre, in questa casa, senza separarmi mai da te. Lo sai questo. Che cosa posso fare?” gli chiese, sentendosi nuovamente sull’orlo di una crisi di pianto.

Kamenashi si alzò in piedi, il respiro affannato come se avesse appena finito di correre; si voltò a guardarlo, e Jin lesse nei suoi occhi molto più della tristezza. Quasi... _disperazione_ , avrebbe detto.

“Non te ne andare, allora. Non sei costretto, se non vuoi” sputò le parole, con rabbia, probabilmente pentendosi immediatamente di quello che aveva appena detto.

Ma ormai, si rese conto Jin, non cambiava nulla; né quello che dicevano né quello che facevano sarebbe servito a farli stare meglio.

“Tu rimarresti?” chiese, con voce flebile. Kame prese a fissare il pavimento, prima di scuotere leggermente la testa.

“Probabilmente no. Probabilmente penserei che la distanza non conta, se io e te ci amiamo davvero. Che non importa quanto siamo lontani, io e te siamo sempre noi due” sorrise, con una nota di sarcasmo “Questo è quello che penserei, se non fossi quello che viene lasciato indietro” concluse.

Akanishi si alzò in piedi, di scatto.

Per la prima volta, provò l’istinto di fargli del male.

Odiava il modo in cui le sue parole lo facevano sentire.

Odiava pensare che quello che lui aveva appena detto, erano i suoi esatti pensieri.

Ci credeva. Credeva davvero che la distanza non contasse, che avrebbe amato Kazuya mentre era in America così come lo amava a dieci centimetri di distanza da lui.

“Sei un egoista” gli disse, senza mai perdere il contatto visivo. Guardarlo era l’unica cosa che gli era rimasta, in quel momento.

Fu in quel momento in cui probabilmente Kame non riuscì più a reggere il peso della tensione.

Una, due lacrime... e quando non riuscì più a trattenersi pianse. Come Jin non l’aveva mai visto piangere.

Si avvicinò lentamente, quasi come se avesse paura di toccarlo. Poi finalmente lo abbracciò, per venire scosso dai suoi stessi singhiozzi, per sentire il calore del suo viso umido sul collo, per stringerlo a sé. Per fingere di non doverlo lasciare andare mai più.

Rimasero immobili per dei minuti, il silenzio spezzato solo dal pianto.

Quando si separarono, Jin sorrise istintivamente guardando l’altro, gli occhi rossi e gonfi, il volto rigato.

Lo accarezzò, lievemente, facendo sorridere anche lui.

Lo prese di nuovo per mano, e insieme si stesero sul letto, l’uno di fronte all’altro, il braccio di Jin intorno alla vita di Kame, perché aveva bisogno anche del più piccolo contatto.

“Quando sei andato in America, quei sei mesi... li ho sopportati perché sapevo che saresti tornato. Perché venivi in Giappone, venivi a trovare gli altri. Venivi a vedere me. Attenderti è stato bello quasi quanto averti qui” tentennò per un secondo, passandosi la lingua sul labbro inferiore, poi si alzò dal letto e si diresse verso la scrivania. Tornò da Jin con in mano un quaderno. Lo sfogliò concitatamente, e il più grande vide scorrere velocemente testi di canzoni.

Quando si fermò, gli mostrò la pagina, indicando con la mano una frase.

“Guardando indietro alla distanza fra me e te, mi hai insegnato che non sono da solo” lesse, poi si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso. “Aishiteru kara” aggiunse, citando il titolo del solo di Kame, il quale annuì, chinando la testa.

“Più o meno è quello che ho pensato qualche anno fa, quando sei tornato. Che anche se eravamo lontani, non ero da solo. Non... non mi hai fatto sentire così.”

Jin lo fissò, impedendosi di farsi venire per l’ennesima volta le lacrime agli occhi.

Quello era Kame. Non gli piaceva quando fingeva di essere più forte di quanto in effetti fosse, puramente a suo beneficio.

Gli piaceva quando mostrava le sue debolezze.

Gli piacevano i suoi sorrisi e le sue lacrime.

Gli piaceva quando si abbandonava addosso a lui, chiedendogli in silenzio un abbraccio.

Quando ammetteva di non essere in grado di sopportare qualcosa.

Gli piacevano tutte queste cose di lui, erano tutti i motivi per cui l’amava, per cui avrebbe continuato ad amarlo.

Si avvicinò, poggiando la fronte contro la sua.

“Ti amo, stupido idiota” gli disse sorridendo, felice come non mai di vedere l’altro ricambiare.

“Ti amo anch’io. Io... mi dispiace per quello che ti ho detto. È solo che non so come affrontare tutto questo. Prendersela con te è più facile” spiegò, arrossendo lievemente.

Jin annuì, stringendo la presa su di lui.

“Lo so. E non importa, davvero. Prenditela con me quanto ti pare, tanto tornerò sempre indietro da te”.

Sorrisero entrambi, poi si lasciarono cadere sul materasso.

Jin lo sapeva, non ci sarebbe stato più troppo spazio per i sorrisi il giorno dopo, né durante i giorni a venire.

Voleva godersi quel momento, prenderlo così com’era. Avere ancora la possibilità di sentire ancora il calore della pelle di Kame contro la sua, fin quando ancora gli era accanto.

Senza pensare a tutti i momenti in cui non avrebbe potuto farlo.

*******

Era sull’aereo.

All’aeroporto, era andata meglio di quanto credesse. Aveva abbracciato i ragazzi, attardandosi solo un po’ di più con Kame.

Nel bel mezzo di Narita, del resto, non avrebbe potuto permettersi di più.

Gli aveva promesso di chiamarlo quando fosse arrivato, subito ripreso da Ueda che si era fatto promettere la medesima cosa.

Non era stato triste, drammatico o tragico come prevedeva; o forse gli altri avevano fatto in modo che andasse così.

Si mise gli auricolari, deciso a dormire almeno un po’ durante il volo, dato che quella notte era riuscito a riposare poco e niente.

Stava per prendere sonno, quando si rese conto che quella che stava ascoltando era la voce di Kame.

Sorrise, tristemente.

Non era certo di riuscire a farcela. Non era certo di quello che sarebbe accaduto a lui, a entrambi.

Poteva solo aspettare e sperare che tutto andasse per il meglio, e così avrebbe dovuto fare anche l’altro.

Si addormentò, con l’immagine di Kazuya nella mente.

Era la cosa migliore che potesse desiderare per se stesso in quel momento.

_Hatenaku tsudzuku michi no naka ni kimi wa nani wo omou no_

_Wasurenaide sono kokoro no soba ni sotto isasete..._

_*_

_In mezzo a questa strada che va avanti in eterno mi domando cosa tu stia pensando_

_Non dimenticarlo mai, lascia che io stia dolcemente vicino al tuo cuore..._

[Aishiteru Kara, Kamenashi Kazuya]


	3. Kibou no itami wo mune ni kizamu

**_ Kibou no Itami wo mune ni Kizamu _ **

Kamenashi fremeva.

Erano passati poco più di due mesi da quando Akanishi era partito per l’America.

Non era stato semplice, non avrebbe mentito a se stesso dicendo che era stata una passeggiata.

Gli era capitato di piangere ogni tanto, specialmente quando tornava a casa la sera e la trovava vuota.

Koki, Junno, Ueda e Maru cercavano di lasciarlo solo il meno possibile, invitandolo a cena, a bere, a fare qualsiasi cosa che gli impedisse di pensare al fatto che Jin non c’era.

Kame sorrise.

Come se avesse davvero potuto dimenticarsene.

Si sentivano quasi tutte le sere; erano telefonate ordinarie, si raccontavano l’un l’altro quello che avevano fatto durante il giorno, nei minimi dettagli, per rimanere in contatto con le rispettive vite; a Kamenashi erano parse assai simili alle telefonate con la madre, ma aveva sempre evitato di dirlo a Jin. Sapeva che non era semplice fingere di stare bene, non lo era per nessuno dei due, e se quel contatto poteva servire a farli sentire almeno un po’ meglio, a non farli sentire lontani, allora avrebbe continuato a sentirlo tutte le sere, a dirgli che cosa aveva fatto, dove aveva cenato, a raccontargli quello che facevano gli altri, e a sentirlo fare altrettanto.

Senza pronunciare mai un ‘mi manchi’, perché sarebbe stato troppo penoso per entrambi.

E ora, finalmente, aveva la possibilità di rivederlo di persona.

Akanishi aveva un paio di giorni liberi, rimediati non sapendo nemmeno come, e solo pochi giorni prima aveva detto a Kame che sarebbe tornato in Giappone.

Una visita breve, ma anche quella era una delle piccole cose che il più piccolo avrebbe preso così com’erano, un contatto in più, qualcosa di cui accontentarsi... quasi un regalo, o almeno così lo faceva sentire.

E nei giorni passati in attesa che tornasse, si era sentito stranamente bene; la sua mente era focalizzata sulla sensazione di averlo accanto, di poterlo toccare, di poterlo baciare, di sentire che era a portata di mano; tutte sensazioni che si era costretto a memorizzare nei minimi dettagli, nel terrore che la lontananza potesse cancellarle dai suoi ricordi.

Mancavano poche ore, ormai, e man mano che si avvicinava il momento in cui finalmente l’avrebbe rivisto, più diventava difficile controllare le labbra, che continuavano a piegarsi in sorrisi involontari, dei quali difficilmente avrebbe saputo spiegare l’origine.

Poche ore, e quei due mesi passati senza di lui sarebbero diventati solo un ricordo, come se potessero essere annullati dalla semplice presenza dell’altro.

Cercò di fare mente locale su tutto questo, per evitare di pensare a quanto breve sarebbe stato il tempo concesso loro.

****

“Tadaima” Jin entrò in casa rumorosamente, andando a gettarsi sul divano e guardandosi intorno, come per riprendere confidenza con l’ambiente intorno a lui.

Kame rimase in piedi a guardarlo, con un sorriso che non riusciva a sparire dal suo viso.

All’aeroporto era stato difficile trattenere l’istinto di saltargli addosso, di abbracciarlo, di baciarlo fino a che le proprie labbra non avessero messo radici su quelle dell’altro.

Ma una volta dentro casa, privo di qualsiasi barriera o impedimenti, si diresse verso di lui, mettendosi cavalcioni e prendendogli il viso fra le mani.

“Mi sei mancato” mormorò, perché dirlo non faceva più così tanta paura quando aveva la possibilità di toccarlo, quando era sotto le sue mani.

Jin non rispose, si avvicinò al viso dell’altro per baciarlo. Kame rispose al bacio con una certa veemenza, assolutamente impaziente; fece scorrere le mani sul petto dell’altro fino ad arrivare all’orlo della maglietta che indossava, ma quando fu sul punto di toglierla vide l’altro ritrarsi, e spostarlo di peso finché non si ritrovò seduto sul divano; dopodiché si alzò, passandosi le mani sul volto.

“Non ce la faccio” disse a bassa voce, più a se stesso che a Kame.

Quest’ultimo dal canto suo, era rimasto spiazzato.

“Ho... ho fatto qualcosa, Jin?” chiese, confuso. Il più grande si voltò verso di lui, mordendosi un labbro; aveva uno sguardo in volto che all’altro non piacque affatto.

“Kazu...” iniziò, ma s’interruppe subito, tornando a sedersi sul divano con aria irrequieta. Fece passare qualche attimo, prima di voltarsi a guardare il ragazzo negli occhi. “Kazu, mi dispiace” disse poi, non sembrando in grado di aggiungere altro.

Kamenashi cominciò a respirare affannosamente, mentre i pensieri cominciavano ad aggrovigliarsi.

Aveva paura. Maledettamente paura. Non sapeva quello che Akanishi voleva dirgli, ma dal suo sguardo e da quel ‘mi dispiace’ già presagiva che non gli sarebbe piaciuto.

Continuò a guardarlo, cercando indizi nei suoi occhi e non trovandone nessuno.

C’erano centinaia di possibilità, centinaia di significati per quello sguardo frustrato, angosciato, irrequieto.

E lui vedeva solo le peggiori.

Aveva avuto fin troppo tempo per pensare a tutte le cose che sarebbero potute accadere, a tutto quello che la lontananza avrebbe potuto fare al loro rapporto.

Si era figurato Jin di fronte a lui, con quegli stessi occhi, che gli diceva che per lui era troppo, che non riusciva ad andare avanti in quel modo.

Che non lo amava più come prima.

Kame credeva di essere una persona razionale; aveva costruito una reazione per quelle parole, per ogni evenienza, qualcosa che gli evitasse di affogare sotto il peso di una dichiarazione del genere.

Era stato troppo senza di lui.

Eppure, in quel momento non sapeva bene cosa fare.

Jin rimaneva in silenzio ed altrettanto faceva lui, perché forse non voleva davvero sapere come continuasse quella frase.

Alla fine, esasperato dall’attesa, si voltò verso di lui; gli toccò un braccio, con leggerezza, temendo quasi di essere respinto; cosa che in effetti non accadde.

“Jin... va tutto bene. Basta che mi dici che cosa succede, ok? Non ti preoccupare, se c’è qualche problema puoi dirmelo. Va bene?” disse, cercando in qualche modo di farlo sentire abbastanza a proprio agio da farlo cominciare a parlare.

Akanishi si voltò verso di lui, con una lentezza esasperante.

Il suo sguardo, se possibile, s’era fatto ancora più tormentato.

“Kame...” prese un respiro, drizzando le spalle e costringendosi a guardarlo negli occhi “Sono andato a letto con un altro” concluse, e alla fine chinò la testa, un gesto che il più piccolo prese per codardia.

Impiegò qualche secondo per realizzare quanto aveva appena sentito.

Improvvisamente, era come se il castello di pensieri che si era pian piano costruito nella sua mente fosse andato in frantumi.

Era stato uno stupido, ma quest’opzione non l’aveva nemmeno considerata.

Eppure forse avrebbe dovuto.

Era logico, no?

Avere paura che trovatosi dall’altra parte dell’oceano potesse tradirlo, potesse trovare qualcun altro che non fosse lui.

Si sentiva incredibilmente stupido per aver avuto così tanta fiducia. Non tanto in lui, quanto nel loro stesso rapporto.

Era rimasto immobile, senza riuscire a guardarlo.

Senza sapere cosa dire, perché qualsiasi cosa gli sembrava senza senso.

Era una situazione così surreale che forse l’unica cosa che aveva realmente voglia di fare era scoppiare a ridere.

Senza doversi più fermare.

“Che cosa vuoi che ti dica?” mormorò alla fine, con un mezzo sorriso sarcastico. Akanishi sembrò come risvegliarsi da una trance. Si mise in ginocchio davanti a lui, mettendogli le mani sulle gambe e guardandolo dritto negli occhi.

“Mi dispiace Kame. Davvero, io... ero ubriaco, e io e te non ci vedevamo da un mese. È stato un caso, per me non ha significato niente. Mi sono sentito uno schifo... mi _sento_ uno schifo” parlava velocemente, come temendo che da un momento all’altro il più piccolo lo fermasse, che non gli desse modo di spiegare.

Kame continuava a guardarlo, come se non sentisse davvero quello che gli veniva detto.

Lo spinse, per avere agio di alzarsi dal divano.

“ _Tu_ ti senti uno schifo Jin? Hai anche il coraggio di dire che ti senti uno schifo per quello che hai fatto? Per quello che _mi_ hai fatto?” gli disse. Il suo tono di voce non palesava la minima rabbia; solo sconforto, tristezza... e una buona dose di delusione, che il più grande non mancò di notare.

“Lo so che non ho il diritto di starci male. Lo so che ho sbagliato. Lo so, dannazione!” urlò, alzandosi da terra per avvicinarsi a lui. Lo prese per le braccia, chinandosi per poggiargli la testa sulla sua spalla “Dimmi che cosa devo fare perché tu mi perdoni. Ti prego Kazu. Per favore. Io... ti amo, lo sai” concluse, abbassando il tono.

Kamenashi lo sentì distintamente piangere. Chiuse gli occhi e fece un respiro profondo, prima di allontanarlo da sé.

Non bruscamente, non con rabbia. Solo con fermezza.

“Non osare piangere, Jin, perché le tue lacrime non serviranno a curare il mio dolore” mormorò, più per dare voce ad un pensiero che per un reale ammonimento nei confronti dell’altro “Non lo so che cosa puoi fare. Non ero pronto ad affrontare tutto questo. Io...” s’interruppe, mordendosi un labbro. Non aveva intenzione di fare il sostenuto; era vero, non aveva la minima idea di che cosa fare in quel momento. Sapeva solo di essere troppo confuso, troppo arrabbiato, troppo spiazzato da quello che era successo per poter pensare lucidamente. “Vattene, per favore” disse alla fine, convintosi che fosse l’unica situazione.

Non voleva vederlo, non in quel momento.

Jin si morse un labbro. Gli prese una mano, come ultimo blando tentativo di farsi guardare, di farsi comprendere.

Non servì a niente.

Se ne andò, velocemente, e Kame rimase fermo a guardarlo chiudersi la porta alle spalle.

Una volta che l’altro fu uscito di casa, si accasciò sul pavimento, prendendosi la testa in una mano.

Voleva piangere, ma aveva bene impresse in mente le parole che aveva detto poco prima ad Akanishi.

Se le ripeté più e più volte, come un mantra, per combattere quel senso di sconfitta che lo aveva attanagliato non appena si era ritrovato da solo.

_Non piangere, perché le lacrime non cureranno questo dolore._

_Non piangere, perché le lacrime non cureranno questo dolore._

_Non piangere, perché le lacrime non cureranno questo dolore._

Niente avrebbe curato il dolore che provava in quel momento.

Non gliene fregava più niente.

Pianse, anche se le lacrime non avrebbero curato quel dolore.


	4. Semete ima dake wa boku wo shinjite hoshii

**_ Semete ima dake wa Boku wo Shinjite Hoshii _ **

Quando era uscito da casa, Jin si era sentito improvvisamente vuoto.

Come se tutto fosse finito. Come se non ci fosse più niente da salvare.

Sceso in strada aveva fermato un taxi, e aveva dato all’autista l’indirizzo di casa di Ueda, quasi istintivamente.

Sarebbe potuto andare in un qualsiasi albergo, passare i successivi due giorni ad arrovellarsi e poi tornare in America, accompagnato dal pensiero di quello che aveva fatto a Kame.

Ma non gli andava.

Non voleva rimanere da solo, non voleva pensare, non voleva nemmeno immaginare che cosa gli riservasse il prossimo futuro.

Non riusciva a credere di essersi messo in quella situazione.

Aveva tradito Kame. Era qualcosa che era fuori dai suoi schemi, quasi si sarebbe rifiutato di crederci se non avesse bene impressa nella mente l’immagine di se stesso, risvegliatosi una mattina in un letto che non era il suo.

Aveva un ricordo solo vago di quello che era successo, ma negare l’evidenza dei fatti era impossibile.

Era stato a letto con un altro uomo.

Che fosse ubriaco contava poco e, lo sapeva, non cambiava niente agli occhi di Kazuya.

Si era sentito malissimo, dopo.

Era tornato a casa e si era infilato sotto la doccia, provando un bisogno quasi compulsivo di lavare i segni di quella notte; inorridito, si era scoperto sul corpo segni di morsi e lievi graffi. Uscito dalla doccia, aveva evitato di guardarsi allo specchio.

Nei giorni a seguire, aveva cercato di mantenere un certo distacco; le telefonate con Kame erano sempre sullo stesso livello, non si era dovuto sforzare troppo di fingere che tutto andasse bene. Bastava raccontare quello che aveva fatto, tralasciando le serate passate disteso sul letto a fissare il vuoto, pensando a cosa fare.

Si era rifiutato di dirgli una cosa del genere al telefono; e, a ben pensarci, aveva deciso di non dirglielo affatto.

Sarebbe rimasto un avvenimento fine a se stesso, uno sbaglio che non avrebbe mai più ripetuto. E Kame non sarebbe mai venuto a saperlo.

Questa era stata la sua decisione.

Ed era rimasta tale fino a pochi minuti prima.

Ma poi sentire il contatto con la pelle di Kame, con le sue mani e le sue labbra, sapere che cosa sarebbe accaduto di lì a poco, l’avevano fatto sentire peggio di quanto credesse. La sua mente si era riempita delle sfuocate e confuse immagini di quella notte, e non era riuscito ad andare oltre.

Forse, in fondo, sapeva che l’avrebbe fatto. Aveva tradito Kame nel momento in cui era stato con quell’uomo, non poteva tradirlo anche non dicendogli quello che era accaduto.

Anche affrontandone le conseguenze.

E adesso non sapeva cosa fare. Avrebbe voluto parlargli un po’ più a lungo, anche solo per ripetergli che lo amava, come un disco rotto, anche solo per tentare di fargli capire che cosa gli passava per la mente. Ma non poteva non ammettere che al posto suo, forse nemmeno lui avrebbe voluto ascoltare. Non avrebbe voluto guardarlo in faccia, perché non ci sarebbe riuscito senza poi farsi sovvenire alla mente le immagini più grottesche di quanto era successo, quando l’immaginazione giocava scherzi ancora peggiori della realtà.

Una volta arrivato a casa di Tatsuya aveva suonato il campanello, pregando che l’amico fosse in casa.

Fu fortunato.

“Jin? Oh... ma...” aveva bofonchiato, spalancando gli occhi per la sorpresa. Poi si era proteso verso di lui per abbracciarlo, con un sorriso. “Sono felice di vederti, mi sei mancato. Ma cosa ci fai qui?” gli domandò, dopo che si fu spostato per farlo entrare.

Akanishi scrollò le spalle; appoggiò a terra la borsa e si diresse verso il divano, buttandocisi sopra di peso.

“Uepi” dichiarò con tono solenne all’altro, che era rimasto in piedi a fissarlo “Sono davvero un idiota”

“Questo lo so già. Che cosa hai fatto stavolta?”

Jin gli raccontò per sommi capi quanto era successo a Los Angeles, poi gli disse che reazione aveva avuto Kamenashi. Ueda continuava a guardarlo, con indosso un’espressione indecifrabile.

“Sì” disse, quando il più piccolo ebbe finito di parlare “Sei davvero, davvero, _davvero_ un idiota, Akanishi Jin” concluse. Non aveva un tono di rimprovero; era più... rassegnato, forse.

Come se, a differenza di Kame, lui si aspettasse che accadesse una cosa del genere.

“Che cosa devo fare?” gli chiese, con lo sguardo chino. Non era da lui chiedere aiuto; quando poteva, preferiva andare avanti con le sue sole forze, non contando su altri che su se stesso. Ma in quel frangente si rendeva conto del fatto che da solo non sarebbe andato lontano.

Era rimasto da solo, e aveva combinato un disastro. Era rimasto da solo, e adesso si ritrovava in una situazione che non era minimamente in grado di risolvere.

Non sapeva cosa fare.

“Che cosa vuoi che ti dica? Che aspettare migliorerà la situazione? Che Kame ci penserà su e improvvisamente deciderà che in fondo non gli importa di quello che hai fatto?” gli chiese, sarcastico. Jin si alzò di scatto dal divano, guardandolo male.

“No. Volevo solo un po’ di comprensione, ma evidentemente mi sono sbagliato” rispose, acido.

Ueda sospirò, alzandosi a sua volta e mettendogli una mano sulla spalla.

“Hai la mia comprensione Jin, lo sai. Mi dispiace per quello che è successo, ma se vuoi che ti menta, hai sbagliato persona” il suo tono di voce era calmo, come se volesse tranquillizzare l’altro. “Forse è meglio che ti vada a riposare, che ne pensi? Hai fatto un viaggio stancante, non sei lucido. Dormici su, ok?” gli propose poi, indicando con un gesto distratto della mano la sua stanza.

Jin annuì brevemente, poi prese la borsa e si diresse verso la camera da letto.

“Grazie Uepi” mormorò prima di chiudersi la porta alle spalle.

Non aveva tutti i torti.

Gli sarebbe piaciuto che gli avesse mentito. Che gli avesse detto che tutto sarebbe andato bene, che Kame sarebbe tornato da lui, che si poteva rimediare a tutto.

Ma aveva decisamente sbagliato persona. Se Jin era sempre stato suo amico, era proprio perché gli diceva le cose come stavano, senza mai mentirgli, anche quelle che erano più difficili da accettare. Come in quel caso.

Si distese sul letto, fissando il soffitto.

Non gli aveva dato nessuna risposta chiara, perché non c’era una risposta che lui né Ueda conoscevano.

E forse in quel momento, nemmeno Kame sapeva bene che cosa fare.

Non rimaneva che attendere il corso degli eventi, aspettare che il dolore passasse, che Kame decidesse cosa fare.

Akanishi _odiava_ aspettare con tutto se stesso.

Quel se stesso che in quel momento quasi lo disgustava, perché mai come adesso aveva avuto meno stima di sé, di quello che aveva fatto, del modo in cui si sentiva e in cui aveva fatto sentire Kazuya.

Anche se forse, avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo.

Quando avevano cominciato a frequentarsi, anni prima, sapeva già che avrebbero finito con il farsi del male a vicenda, sapeva che non era il tipo di persona con cui fosse semplice stare.

Avrebbe dovuto dire chiaro e tondo a Kame che per quanto lo potesse amare, non c’era niente di certo nel loro rapporto.

Che tutto quello avrebbe potuto consumare il suo stesso cuore, che avrebbe potuto soffrire.

Che forse loro due non avrebbero dovuto avvicinarsi più di tanto, di certo non fino al punto in cui si erano spinti.

Non al punto in cui amarsi era diventato qualcosa di così _naturale_ per entrambi, al punto tale che Jin era profondamente convinto di essere cambiato, per una volta.

Certezza che aveva perso quella mattina di meno di un mese prima, in cui si era dovuto arrendere di fronte alla realtà dei fatti; era la stessa persona che era sempre stato, quella persona che aveva avuto bisogno solo della lontananza di Kame per riemergere dal guscio in cui si era chiusa negli ultimi anni.

Jin chiuse gli occhi. Era stanco, _maledettamente_ stanco.

Avrebbe voluto chiamare Kame, pregarlo, implorarlo, ripetere che lo amava fino allo sfinimento.

Ma aveva abbastanza a cuore l’altro da evitargli per lo meno quello spettacolo pietoso.

Prese sonno, in un modo o nell’altro, pur sapendo che non sarebbe riuscito a dormire bene.

E del resto, nemmeno credeva di meritarlo.

*****

Gli pareva di aver dormito solo per una decina di minuti quando si sentì chiamare dalla voce di Ueda.

“Che cosa c’è?” domandò, con la voce ancora impastata dal sonno.

Non ricevendo risposta, aprì gli occhi, cercando di mettere l’altro a fuoco nonostante il fastidio per la luce improvvisa.

Il viso dell’amico aveva un’espressione grave. Non gli piacque affatto.

“Ueda, che cosa è successo?” chiese di nuovo, cercando di mettersi a sedere.

Il più grande si morse un labbro, distogliendo lo sguardo per un secondo. A Jin parve che cercasse di non piangere, e questo non aiutò l’ansia che cominciava a montare dentro di lui.

“Ueda...” ripeté, ma l’altro lo interruppe.

“Jin... c’è Kame in ospedale” mormorò.

Akanishi spalancò gli occhi, come se avesse difficoltà a comprendere quello che aveva appena sentito.

Improvvisamente, era completamente sveglio.

E aveva fottutamente paura. 


	5. Kyou mou arigatou

**_ Kyou Mou Arigatou _ **

Kamenashi si era svegliato da pochi minuti.

Era abbastanza confuso.

Aveva impiegato un po’ di tempo per realizzare dove si trovasse.

Aveva ripercorso lentamente le ultime cose che gli sovvenivano alla memoria, e finalmente aveva ricordato quello che era successo.

Dopo che Jin se n’era andato di casa, Kame era rimasto fermo sul divano per qualche minuto, senza sapere esattamente cosa fare.

Le parole di Akanishi gli vorticavano nella mente, rifiutandosi di uscire.

Era... distrutto.

Fra tutte le cose che avrebbe potuto fargli, il tradimento era quella che si sentiva meno disposto a sopportare.

Perché l’aveva sorpreso, perché l’aveva fatto sentire l’ultimo uomo sulla terra. Perché non sapeva che farsene delle sue scuse o del suo rimorso.

Era rimasto fermo, a pensare tutto questo, mentre la sua mente vagava verso immagini che non avrebbe voluto vedere, mentre pensava a Jin a letto con un uomo che non era lui.

Provava rabbia, vergogna, confusione.

Non sapeva che fare.

Si era alzato dal divano lentamente, lentamente era andato in bagno e si era fissato allo specchio per degli interminabili minuti.

Era Jin quello ad aver sbagliato, ma era lui quello che si sentiva... _sporco_. Sbagliato. Si era passato le mani sul volto, affondando le unghie nella carne, graffiandosi, fino a scorgere il rosso del sangue sul suo viso.

Poi si era fermato, ma l’immagine nello specchio continuava a sembrargli patetica, troppo perché lo sopportasse, troppo per continuare a guardarla. Avrebbe voluto chiudere gli occhi, ma sapeva che sarebbe stato colpito dalle medesime immagini di poco prima.

Con meno foga, aveva aperto lo sportello dei medicinali.

Li aveva osservati, per un po’.

Aveva medicine per ogni evenienza. Dalle più semplici a quelle che era meno probabile gli servissero.

Fra queste, aveva ritrovato un blister di sonniferi, che gli erano stati prescritti qualche tempo prima quando aveva avuto difficoltà a prendere sonno.

Le aveva usate per poco tempo e poi le aveva lasciate lì, convinto che presto o tardi gli sarebbero tornate utili.

Anche se in quel momento la definizione di ‘utile’ gli era parsa alquanto grottesca.

Ne aveva presa una. Poi un’altra. Poi un’altra, e un’altra ancora. Fino a quando non ne fu rimasta nessuna.

Si era accasciato a terra, e aveva atteso.

Il tempo gli sembrava scorrere più lentamente.

Continuava a pensare a quello che era successo, incessantemente, e si diceva che quello che stava facendo era l’unica soluzione per cancellare quelle immagini, per cancellare le parole di Jin. Per farlo riposare finalmente, per non essere costretto ad affrontare quello che sarebbe venuto dopo.

Si era dato mentalmente del codardo, ma subito dopo si era rifugiato nel pensiero che presto tutto quello sarebbe finito, e che non avrebbe dovuto fare i conti con la sua stessa codardia.

Era patetico, e sapeva di esserlo.

Questo era l’ultima cosa che ricordava. Quella sensazione di dignità distrutta, che non aveva fatto altro che acuirsi in quel momento, quando finalmente la sua mente aveva rimesso in ordine tutti i tasselli e aveva riportato alla memoria quanto accaduto.

Si guardò intorno, ma non vide nessuno.

Dietro la testiera del letto, aveva trovato il campanello per chiamare l’infermiera, e l’aveva premuto.

Dalla porta della stanza si era presentata, pochi minuti dopo, una donna dall’aria severa, pratica, controllò il battito e trafficò con la flebo che aveva attaccata al braccio, prima di uscire senza dirgli una sola parola.

Non passò molto, che la porta della stanza si aprì di nuovo.

Kame chiuse gli occhi, sentendo una vena di panico montare in lui.

Nella stanza entrarono Ueda, Koki, Maru e Junno, trafelati, affollandosi intorno al suo letto. Dietro di loro, più calmo e con lo sguardo incatenato al pavimento, seguiva Jin.

“Idiota!” furono le prime parole di Koki. Kamenashi si morse un labbro, non osando guardarlo in viso. “Che cosa ti è passato per la mente? Ci hai fatto preoccupare a morte” continuò, mentre gli altri intorno a lui annuivano.

“Che cosa è successo?” aveva mormorato Kame, con tono flebile, come se non avesse le forze necessarie o la voglia di parlare.

“Mi avevi detto che saresti rimasto a casa tutto il giorno, sapevo che...” Nakamaru, che era intervenuto, aveva guardato brevemente Akanishi tentennando, prima di riprendere a parlare “...che Jin era appena tornato e volevo sapere se vi andasse di andare a bere qualcosa tutti insieme. Ho provato a chiamarti e lui mi ha detto che eri a casa, ma non rispondevi né lì né al cellulare. Io... mi sono preoccupato, ecco” non disse nient’altro, assunse un’espressione quasi imbarazzata, e guardò gli altri aspettando che qualcuno intervenisse.

Tanaka, ancora con espressione furiosa, prese la parola.

“Ti ha trovato svenuto nel bagno e ha chiamato un’ambulanza. Ti hanno fatto una lavanda gastrica. Il medico ha detto che non dovresti subire nessun danno, o almeno nessuno permanente” il suo tono continuava ad essere tagliente, ma Kamenashi non se la prese.

Aveva ragione, in fondo, ad avercela con lui. Al posto suo probabilmente avrebbe avuto la medesima reazione.

Si azzardò ad alzare lo sguardo e a posarlo su Jin, il quale nel frattempo era rimasto in disparte, appoggiato contro il muro con le braccia conserte.

Anche lui aveva alzato lo sguardo, e lo fissava con un’espressione indecifrabile.

Fu Ueda a notare il breve gioco di sguardi fra i due, e fece cenno agli altri di uscire.

“Noi siamo qui fuori, ok? Ci vediamo più tardi” aveva detto, velocemente e con tono pratico, e gli altri tre non avevano avuto niente da obiettare.

Koki gli aveva lanciato un ultimo sguardo, tendente più alla rassegnazione che alla rabbia, e li aveva seguiti fuori.

Rimasti soli, Jin si era avvicinato lentamente al letto, sedendosi su un bordo e facendo attenzione a non essere troppo vicino al più piccolo.

Kamenashi fremeva.

Sapeva che i suoi amici erano arrabbiati; li comprendeva, sapeva che avrebbe dovuto dare spiegazioni e che non sarebbe stato semplice. Ma era qualcosa che in qualche modo si sentiva in grado di affrontare.

Con Jin era diverso.

Non sapeva cosa aspettarsi, non sapeva come affrontato un determinato tipo di domande, non sapeva se l’altro fosse deluso, arrabbiato, indifferente... non sapeva che cosa aspettarsi, e questo lo faceva sentire come sotto assedio.

Come se fosse improvvisamente lui ad essere passato dalla parte del torto.

“Perché?” aveva mormorato il più grande, tornato a non guardarlo negli occhi.

“Davvero non riesci ad immaginarlo?” aveva risposto, con tono stanco. Era una domanda inutile, e lo sapevano entrambi. Akanishi sapeva perché lui avesse tentato di uccidersi, e Kame trovò ingiusto il fatto stesso che volesse una conferma.

“No. Non ci riesco” sospirò, passandosi una mano sul volto con fare frustrato “Mi dispiace, ma non riesco a capire perché tu abbia fatto una cosa così stupida. Non riesco ad immaginare un motivo valido perché tu abbia avuto voglia di toglierti la vita. E non osare dirmi che è per quello che ho fatto, perché quella non è una ragione nemmeno lontanamente valida” man mano che parlava, il suo tono si era fatto sempre più pungente, incredulo, irritato.

Tanto che la vergogna che Kame provava in quel momento aveva raggiunto livelli inimmaginabili.

Non era nei suoi piani sopravvivere. Non era nei suoi piani avere quella conversazione.

Non era nei suoi piani rivedere ancora una volta Jin, ma ora che se lo ritrovava davanti era quasi... _sollevato_ dal fatto che lui fosse lì.

Non avrebbe saputo nemmeno spiegare il perché; nonostante quello che gli aveva fatto, il modo in cui l’aveva fatto sentire, il male che gli aveva causato, era ancora troppo presto per decidere di smettere improvvisamente di amarlo.

Ed era questo, forse, a provocargli ancora più sofferenza di tutto il resto.

“Probabilmente hai ragione, o forse ho ragione io. So solo che in quel momento non avevo la minima intenzione di continuare a vivere. Di non voler continuare ad andare avanti nemmeno per un momento, so che non volevo essere costretto a provare... tutto questo”

“E adesso, hai intenzione di continuare a vivere?”

Jin era stato secco, lievemente sarcastico; Kamenashi non avrebbe voluto rispondere a quella domanda, ma sapeva che prima o poi se la sarebbe comunque posta da sé.

E la risposta, non era così immediata.

Quello che aveva fatto, era stato seguire una sorta di istinto.

C’era stato un momento in cui si era sentito come avulso dalla realtà, come se non fosse realmente lui ad aprire quell’armadietto, a prendere i farmaci, a mandarli giù.

E ad aspettare.

La sensazione di codardia che aveva provato poco prima di chiudere gli occhi si ripresentò.

Era stato un gesto stupido, che non poteva essere giustificato solo dall’impulsività, solo dal fatto che in quel momento si sentiva come se non fosse più capace di andare avanti.

Perché in quel momento, in quel maledetto letto d’ospedale, guardando Jin e la sua aria fintamente distaccata, Kame sentiva di _voler_ vivere, nonostante tutto.

Di voler affrontare quello che sarebbe accaduto, di non cedere alla stanchezza ed alla frustrazione.

Di non voler lasciare andare Akanishi senza almeno lottare per superare il senso di tradimento.

“Sì. Ho intenzione di continuare” mormorò, sentendosi definitivamente sconfitto per quella semplice frase.

Akanishi sospirò, avvicinandosi di più a lui. Posò una mano sulla sua, assorto, poi lo guardò direttamente in volto.

“Mi sono preoccupato a morte” sussurrò, come se se ne vergognasse. Kamenashi chinò lo sguardo, ritraendo la mano.

“Mi dispiace. Ma, Jin... questo non cambia quello che è successo, lo sai vero? Quello che ho fatto l’ho fatto ormai, ma non mi fa dimenticare che...” tentennò, mordendosi un labbro “non cambia il modo in cui mi hai fatto sentire. Ci vorrà del tempo, forse, ma non so se riuscirà di nuovo ad essere tutto come prima” concluse, soppesando con cura le parole, lasciandosi spazio di manovra.

Voleva a tutti i costi che Jin capisse la sua frustrazione, la sensazione del non sapere cosa fare.

Non solo non aveva idea di cosa sarebbe accaduto. Aveva quasi paura di non riuscire a superare il tradimento e quanto ne era conseguito; e al contempo, era consapevole di non riuscire a fingere che tutto andasse bene, di andare avanti con un sorriso dimenticando il modo in cui l’altro l’aveva fatto soffrire; il modo in cui stava soffrendo in quel momento.

“Kazu...” Akanishi interruppe il filo dei suoi pensieri “Io sono consapevole di quello che ho fatto. So che quello che è successo è colpa mia. So, o posso immaginare, come tu stia adesso” s’interruppe, facendosi improvvisamente pensieroso “Ma... non m’illudo che torni tutto come prima. Né lo voglio” rimarcò, e Kame si sentì improvvisamente più debole.

“Che cosa vuoi dire?” domandò, esitante, come se in realtà non volesse una risposta.

“Prima eravamo felici. E siamo arrivati a questo” spiegò il più grande, mettendosi in piedi e guardandolo direttamente negli occhi “Io non posso assicurarti che non ti ferirò più, Kazu. Non posso assicurarti che andrà sempre tutto bene, che non ci saranno mai problemi, che sarò in grado di... di renderti felice” si fermò brevemente per osservare la reazione del più piccolo, il quale tuttavia era rimasto immobile, e si limitava a fissarlo “A me basta che tu viva con un sorriso. Soltanto questo. Vorrei essere io a darti questo sorriso, ma non posso finché non ho la certezza che insieme non ti darò anche lacrime. Non sono così egoista da rimanere con te quando esiste quest’eventualità” concluse.

Kamenashi si sentì improvvisamente vuoto.

“Nessuno può rendere qualcun altro completamente felice, Jin” disse, come se fosse qualcosa di logico.

“No. Ma può evitargli almeno una parte di dolore” ribatté l’altro.

“Mi stai lasciando?” domandò direttamente l’altro, stanco di giri di parole.

Jin non rispose, ma si limitò ad annuire; poi si avvicinò all’altro, chinandosi per baciarlo sulle labbra, brevemente.

“Non è un addio, Kazu. È solo che ora come ora io...” sospirò, mentre tutta la sua sicurezza lo abbandonava “Non vado bene, né a me stesso né tantomeno per te” concluse in fretta la frase, avviandosi verso la porta. “Ti amo” mormorò.

“Ma amarmi non è abbastanza, vero?” ribatté Kamenashi, senza aspettarsi una risposta che, di fatti, non ebbe.

Rimase da solo.

Di nuovo.

E questa volta con la certezza che ci sarebbe rimasto.

Gli bastava che vivesse con un sorriso.

Riusciva a vedere amore in quello che Jin aveva appena fatto, ma questo non significava che riuscisse ad accettarlo.

Ma non avrebbe potuto comunque fare niente, non a quel punto, non quando era ormai tutto finito.

Poteva solo sperare che anche lui, con il tempo, fosse in grado di sorridere di nuovo. Anche senza di lui.

Perché questo era amore, in fondo.

Quell’amore che, per loro, non era stato abbastanza. 


End file.
